Clac
by Yuleo
Summary: [December crackship] C'est le bruit de la main sur sa joue, c'est le bruit du refus, c'est le bruit d'un "ce n'est pas vrai" crié par celui qui illumine son coeur. Sauf que si, pour lui, c'est réel, tout autant que cette gifle.


Je n'ai absolument pas rushé le début parce qu'il est tard, que je vais bientôt retourné à mon appart sans internet et que j'ai une tonne de dossier ce qui m'a mis en retard... Le début et la fin ne semblent absolument pas différend au niveau du style. Sérieux, vous avez une de ces imaginations...

Et le titre n'est absolument pas baclé, c'est clair?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Clac**

Il regarde le châtain se battre contre son meilleur ami en attendant son tour. Le Jardin Radieux est l'endroit parfait où s'entrainer, surtout l'extérieur du laboratoire. L'endroit n'a pas changé depuis sa vie de simili et ça lui fait plaisir de retrouver cet endroit.

Ouais, Axel est redevenu Lea. Au départ c'était bizarre, il avait un peu oublié qui il était après toutes ces années dans l'Organisation. Mais au final, ses repères étaient vite réapparus. Il se sentait vraiment lui, sans aucun reste du tatoué sauf ses souvenirs. Amers souvenirs. Qu'était-il arrivé à Isa pour qu'il devienne comme ça? Pour que Saix soit comme ça? Il devait le retrouver.

Sora se dirige vers lui tout souriant. Voilà, il a loupé la fin du combat à rêvasser. Il dégaine sa Keyblade et se prépare à combattre. Parce qu'il est là pour ça, apprendre à manier cette arme si spéciale sous l'entrainement intensif de l'Elu, même si il y avait un peu trop "d'élus" pour que Sora mérite son titre.

Naif le gamin, pas forcément rapide, mais agile, malin avec de bons coups et de bons sorts. On sent l'expérience. Lui il a plus de dégaine, il est plus vif et plus rapide. Mais niveau sort, le gamin le bat à plate couture. Le feu, il en fait autant qu'il veut mais pour ce qui est du reste... Comme quoi ce n'est pas si facile de devenir Maitre.

Sora le fascine pour dire vrai, il y a quelque d'hypnotique dans sa manière de combattre. Oh, bien sûr il n'est pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il ressent ça. Son sourire illumine bien trop ses journées pour qu'il n'y soit pas un peu accro. Et il a vraiment l'impression que l'autre n'est pas indifférent. Il y a trop de rougeurs et de regards en coin pour que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Il sait bien évidemment que tout n'est pas gagné, pas dit que Sora se laisse avoir à la première tentative. Il est bien trop timide et puis, peut-être ne se rend-il pas compte de cette attirance.

Encore une fois il perd, ça lui apprendra à fantasmer sur son adversaire ! Lea accepte sa défaite avec légèreté, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il aura assez de temps. Il le sent. Il remarque du coin de l'œil que l'argenté s'en est allé. Sora, en face de lui, l'invite à aller visiter la ville. Il adore se perdre dans les ruelles enchanteresses de ce monde. Tant mieux que l'autre ne soit plus là, il va pouvoir l'avoir pour lui tout seul !

Et puis aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose dans le bleu de ses yeux qui l'attire irrémédiablement, qui le pousse à se pencher au coin de ses lèvres rosées, à l'orée de son oreille, dans son cou qui semble si doux. Aujourd'hui il a bien envie de goûter à la lumière à sa source. Alors, tandis que son ami le regarde, il ploie doucement son corps afin de lui murmurer ses mots doux et de capturer ses lèvres.

 ** _Clac_**

Sora le regarde, choqué, rouge. Lea a la joue qui cuit, rouge aussi. La baffe a bien claquée, dans son esprit surtout. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Le châtain le fusille à moitié du regard, à quelques pas de lui.

 **Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'attire ! C'est Roxas et Axel qui essaient simplement de nous pousser l'un vers l'autre ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour !**

Et il s'en va, le laissant seul au milieu du champ d'entrainement, bouche bée. Ça fait mal, très mal d'entendre ça, ce râteau soudain. Il pensait avoir ses chances, pourtant...

Il a peut-être raison, en fait. Axel et Roxas n'avaient pas pu avoir leur histoire, alors peut-être qu'à travers eux, ils essaient de se retrouver. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Parce qu'il ne sent pas Axel en lui, il est seulement Lea. Et ce n'est pas Roxas qu'il aime, ni lui ; ni ses souvenirs de lui, mais bel et bien Sora.

Car ils n'ont rien avoir l'un avec l'autre.

Roxas flottait dans le vent, Sora brille sous le soleil. Roxas avait un regard interrogatif chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Axel, Sora sourit même quand le silence s'installe. Roxas s'entourait de mystère de part sa nature de simili, Sora est transparent de naïveté. Roxas n'arrivait pas à accepter les trahisons, Sora ne réfléchit même pas au pardon ; il le donne. Roxas préférait se débrouiller seul en cas d'ennui, Sora n'hésite pas à compter sur ses amis. Roxas était vengeance, Sora est combatif. Roxas voulait survivre ; subsister, Sora veut vivre au jour le jour.

Et surtout, Roxas venait du crépuscule. Sora n'est que lumière.


End file.
